Strawberries and Oranges
by EclipseIsMyLifeNoMore
Summary: GalexMadge fic for LizTheBookNerd's contest, hope you guys like it. Rated T for dark themes, and mentions of teen stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my entry for Madge's fanfiction contest on her "You love me, Real or not real?-Peeta Mellark page on Facebook. Hope you like it!**

**Topic: Confusion in love**

**Pairing: Gale and Madge, mentions of Katniss and Peeta and Prim and Rory**

**Rating: T, to be safe**

**Stupid Townie**

Gale

_Stop staring at her .Idiot._ I was supposed to be taking care of , not staring at the mayor's daughter who had walked Prim and Rory here from school. They all sat on Prim's-and _her- _bed while I tried for the fourth time that hour to get to eat. After the sixth time, I got frustrated and marched Rory home before I cussed in front of Prim and the mayor's daughter. But I only got halfway home before I felt bad and headed back. When I got there I just stared. _Hell's teeth._ Fifteen minutes and the townie had already gotten Mrs. E to eat whenI had been trying for an hour. How is that even possible?

"Gale, there's some extra food if you're hungry." The townie spoke and I stared at her again.

"How—I only got—there was only half a ham—the butcher—"

"Gale, I'm not an idiot, this isn't ham and you're very good at hunting. Everyone knows it. But I won't tell anyone, don't worry. I brought some food from my house, since we never eat much anyway."

"We don't need your help, _Townie_ and we don't need your charity." She flinched like I had hit her and ran out of the house. And because life couldn't get any worse, Prim gave me a disapproving look that reminded me of the look Katniss gave me when she was pissed at me. I missed that look. I missed her.

Madge 

I was only trying to help. Besides, it wasn't my fault if I managed to get Mrs. Everdeen to eat when he couldn't. He should be thanking me for helping. But noooo I get yelled at and I get called a Townie! I hate being called a Townie! I'm the mayor's daughter yes, but I still want to be treated like everyone else. But I guess I can see why he got so mad about the food, but honestly I was just trying to help. And I'll keep helping, whether he likes it or not, until Katniss get back. When she gets back everything will be alright again.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends?

Madge

After Gale apologized, we became uneasy acquaintances and then unlikely friends. We sat together sometimes, and walked Prim and Rory (who were becoming very close) home to Katniss's house where we watched the games. Then I usually spent the night and then helped Prim and Mrs. Everdeen do errands or cook anything that Gale had managed to catch. That night we made a stew with wild rabbit and katniss roots. While Prim was feeding Lady outside and Rory was with her, Mrs. Everdeen went to see Mrs. Hawthorne for a little while. I told Gale to cut the katniss tubers up, but he was failing miserably. His hands were shaking and then I realized why.

"Gale. Stop, Gale. Look at me." He turned after a long moment and just stared at his hands.

"I—I just keep seeing her almost getting chopped up by that Career." He whispered. I hugged him tightly out of instinct, I felt so stupid. Here Gale, chop up katniss roots after you just saw your best friend _Katniss_ almost get sliced into little pieces a few nights ago. I looked up to see if he was okay and he was…I think. He looked down at me and then kissed me. He tasted like oranges. We stood there until the bell rang and we jumped apart. I blushed and I think he did too and we headed down to the square to watch the Games. Why did he kiss me? I thought he loved Katniss?

Gale

I can't believe I just did that. She probably thinks I'm insane. I probably am. I mean, _I_ don't even know why I kissed her. I was thinking about Katniss and then I just—idiot. Gale Hawthorne, you are an idiot. Stop kissing Katniss's friends. It's not right. _Why? She's already kissed dough boy enough times. I should be able to kiss anyone I want. It's not like we were together anyway. _A vindictive little voice told me. But the rest of me knew that wasn't true. I loved Katniss but not like that. And Katniss certainly didn't love me, she loved bread boy. So maybe I'll try things out with Madge. She kind of reminds me of Katniss anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Together

Madge

So this is new. After the kissing incident, he began to flirt with me more. And then he kissed me again one night as he walked me home. We broke apart and he walked me back against the side of my house.

"What are you doing Gale?" I asked but my only answer was him kissing me thoroughly.

"I want to be more than friends Madge. I'd like to start seeing you." Wow.

"But what about—" I'd been about to ask what would happen when Katniss came back, but he cut me off with more kisses, trailing his lips down my throat and making my knees turn to jelly. Focus Madge. Katniss would be back in 2 days after the Capitol fixed her and they had their interviews. But Peeta would be back too, since they had both won and so, it wouldn't matter. Right?

"Good night." He murmurs and then lopes off into the darkness. For the love of Panem this is gonna be…wow.

Gale

After the weeks of teasing,I couldn't stand it anymore. I was gonna go insane if I didn't kiss her again. And so I did. I hadn't planned it that way but we were walking home and I just…kissed her. I pressed her up against the wall and kissed the life out of her. And she tasted like strawberries. Her hair was soft and I kept kissing it. I couldn't stop. But she had a point. What's gonna happen when Katniss gets back? Will she be mad?

Turns out no, Katniss didn't say a thing. We hadn't talked about it and then I kissed her. And then she kissed me after that dick of a Peacekeeper whipped me. And Madge, she hates me, as soon as she finds out she locks herself in her room. No one has seen her for days and one night, after Katniss and Peeta go back in _again_, which is completely stupid, I sneak in her window. She sees me and bolts for the locked door but I press my lips against hers and muffle her screams. She's so mad at first, she cries. I feel guilty and all I can do is say I'm sorry while kissing her tears. I promise I won't kiss Katniss again and she smiles, a small hesitant smile that makes me smile, and we're fixed. We watch the Games in the square, we kiss, we laugh, we smile. Until one night. We are in the fields by the fence, when out of impulse, I kiss her hard. So hard. And she kisses me back. Suddenly I slip my shirt off and she blushes, knowing where this is going. I don't think she's done this and neither have I. But I have this feeling that if we don't, I'll die. And so we do. All I can think is her name. I say it over and over again. Madge. I don't think I'll ever stop saying her name.

Madge

The last night of the Games, we should be watching. I'm the mayor's daughter and it's unseemly for me to miss, not to mention illegal. But I am much too busy. Too busy feeling his muscle under his skin. Too busy kissing every part of him. Too busy. And after, I am too tired. I am so tired. I lay there in his arms as we breathe in, breathe out. He kisses the top of my head and murmurs my name for what seems like the millionth time.

"I don't want to go back." I whisper, suddenly afraid we're being watched.

"Let's not then. Let's run. Tonight." He says low in my ear.

So I go back to my house and pack, readying for midnight when I get to see him, feel him, kiss him tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Running

Gale

I was late by 5 minutes. 5 minutes. And it's all my fault. She would still be alive if I wasn't late. I was sneaking to her house when the bombs went off. The first one hit her house. Out of pure instinct and her voice in my head, urging me to run, I ran. I managed to get some people out and we ran. Until our lungs burned, our legs ached, and our tears dried. We reached District 13 and I turned to look at the smoking remains of 12. It was all gone. _She _was gone, all because I didn't run to her house. I was 5 minutes late. I should have been running.


End file.
